looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 9/4/16 - 9/10/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *9/4/16 - 6am - Tweet and Lovely/Tweetie Pie/Tweety's Circus/Tweety's S.O.S./Two Gophers from Texas/Unexpected Pest/Up-Standing Sitter/Upswept Hare/Walky Talky Hawky/War and Pieces/Water Water Every Hare/Wearing of the Grin/Weasel Stop *9/5/16 - 7:30am - Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Zoo/Tweetie Pie/Tweety's Circus/Tweety's S.O.S./Two Gophers from Texas/Unexpected Pest/Up-Standing Sitter *9/6/16 - 7:30am - Upswept Hare/Walky Talky Hawky/War and Pieces/Water Water Every Hare/Wearing of the Grin/Weasel Stop/Weasel While You Work/Wet Hare/What Makes Daffy Duck/What's My Lion *9/7/16 - 7:30am - What's Opera Doc?/Who Scent You?/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Who's Kitten Who/Wild Over You/Windblown Hare/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Woolen Under Where/Yankee Dood It/Yolks on You *9/8/16 - 7:30am - You Were Never Duckier/Zip 'N Snort/14 Carrot Rabbit/8 Ball Bunny/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Ain't She Tweet/All A-Bir-r-r-d/All Fowled Up/Ant Pasted/Apes Of Wrath *9/9/16 - 7:30am - Baby Buggy Bunny/Back Alley Oproar/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Ballot Box Bunny/Banty Raids/Barbary Coast Bunny/Baseball Bugs/Baton Bunny/Bedevilled Rabbit/Beep Prepared *9/10/16 - 6am - Bill of Hare/Beep, Beep/Bell Hoppy/Bewitched Bunny/Big Snooze/Big Top Bunny/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Birds Anonymous/Birds Of A Father/Blooper Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Boobs In The Woods THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *9/4/16 - 2pm - Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *9/4/16 - 2:30pm - You've Got Hate Mail *9/4/16 - 3pm - Bobcats on Three! *9/5/16 - 2pm - Itsy Bitsy Gopher *9/5/16 - 2:30pm - Rebel Without a Glove *9/5/16 - 3pm - Semper Lie *9/5/16 - 3:30pm - Father Figures *9/6/16 - 2pm - Customer Service *9/6/16 - 2:30pm - Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint *9/6/16 - 3pm - It's a Handbag *9/6/16 - 3:30pm - We're in Big Truffle *9/7/16 - 2pm - Dear John *9/7/16 - 2:30pm - Daffy Duck Esquire *9/7/16 - 3pm - Spread Those Wings and Fly *9/7/16 - 3:30pm - Black Widow *9/8/16 - 2pm - Mrs. Porkbunny's *9/8/16 - 2:30pm - Gribbler's Quest *9/8/16 - 3pm - Grand Old Duck of York *9/8/16 - 3:30pm - Ridiculous Journey *9/9/16 - 2pm - Shell Game *9/9/16 - 2:30pm - Year of the Duck *9/9/16 - 3pm - Gossamer Is Awesomer *9/9/16 - 3:30pm - Here Comes the Pig *9/10/16 - 2pm - Mr. Weiner *9/10/16 - 2:30pm - SuperRabbit *9/10/16 - 3pm - Best Friends Redux WABBIT *9/4/16 - 7pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *9/4/16 - 7:30pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *9/5/16 - 7pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *9/5/16 - 7:30pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *9/6/16 - 7pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *9/6/16 - 7:30pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *9/7/16 - 7pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *9/7/16 - 7:30pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *9/8/16 - 7pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *9/8/16 - 7:30pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *9/9/16 - 7pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest *9/9/16 - 7:30pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well *9/10/16 - 7pm - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit *9/10/16 - 7:30pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki